


Gablepot Goodies

by inappropriatefangirlneeds



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gablepot, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inappropriatefangirlneeds/pseuds/inappropriatefangirlneeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I´ve a few Gablepot Headcanons on my tumblr account and failed to make more out of them or just collect them, so far. The last headcanon post got a bit longer than expected so I thought that one can go straight to Ao3. I hope I refind them all and can collect them here. </p><p>Until that have a short ficlet about Gabe, Oswald, their car and some well deserved sleep. (Chapter 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Headcanon Overview

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to thisisteal.tumblr.com for inspiration, and general awesomeness Gabe!! ;)
> 
> and to Audriss for the title idea, as well as having an open ear for my fanfiction and alliteration issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some harbours the Goblepot ship has visited

 

**UNDER CONSTRUCTION .. nothing to see here yet please move to[Chapter 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7299889/chapters/16579558)**

 

 

 

* * *

(I´m already posting the draft because I´ve had troubles with the links and I don´t want to draft the whole thing and then notice after posting that half the links don´t work  .. )

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::   _For finished fan fiction please skip to_ ** _[Chapter 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7299889/chapters/16579558)  _ ::::::::::::::::::::**

 

 **What the heck is this here:** I´ve written a few drabbles and tidbits on tumblr and I wanted to start collecting the Gabe related ones to be able to find them again any maybe make something out of them or just preserve them here and add more chapters to "Gablepot Goodies". Initially I wanted to copy the text here but now it´s mostly links, and some very short pieces. Because this grew a bit out of hand and now you´ll find here some more links about **various headcanons and ideas about shipping Gablepot.** This is by _no_ means a claim to being a complete list! I´m sure there is much more, but I haven´t a good overview about Gablepot fiction, something I have to change. The links here are mostly ones I came across when looking for **my own drabbles**. Maybe I´ll expand this but first I´d  like to focus onto writing more ficlets with my drabbles.

If I got something wrong in this list or you have any links and hints about those things and would like to see them **added here** just **drop me a message** on tumblr or here or just comment. I´m still looking through my blog but .. I feel like I´m missing so much, I´ve some research bookmark folders for some of the drabbles but I´ve failed to collect all the drabbles. An then theres those who are lost in message limbo (really who thought a message system without outbox is a good system, and why can´t I save stuff .. )

** = "PlotPenguin" I wanted to put a Penguin symbol there but ao3 doesn´t work with unicodes. It means there might be a fic idea in it, which is partly another reference for myself but I´m sure no one would be mad if someone would adopt one of the plot penguins ~~(just the prison/sea thing that´s my baby please talk to me first, well if it´s about more than "he likes the sea" ^^)~~ of course there is more than the noted .. ~~  
~~

* = Link to a piece of Fanfiction

 **TEXT** = means I´ve written some short drabbles there .. _Dear me get your ass down and make something out of those snipets_ , for some reason an imagine with coulds and woulds is easier to write and I don´t know how to adapt this for a ficlet

 

* * *

 

First things first, if you´re here asking yourself wait who is Gabe, or you just want to look up anything canon without having to watch the show let me recommend [thisisteal](http://thisisteal.tumblr.com/)´s [Gabe Reports](http://thisisteal.tumblr.com/tagged/gabe-report). There you can find everything and anything about this criminally underused Gotham character. 

 

**THE CAR THING  
**

Very important when shipping Gabe and Oswald is to know about Gabe´s car. It all boils down to one scene in Season 1 where Gabe is driving Oswald. You can read everything about this in [thisisteal](http://thisisteal.tumblr.com/)´s [Season 1 Episode 10 Gabe Report. ](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/134883766720/s01e10-gabe-report)

This episode arose the question of what car is this and lead to at least two posts. I do not know how long I looked at a ton of car pictures, and I´m not even into cars in general but put Gabe and Oswald in it and things get interesting, and well those are indeed pretty. So there was my first identification attempt of the _Mercedes Benz[here!](http://thisisteal.tumblr.com/post/132173712474/to-the-tumblr-car-people)_ and then there is this second car post where you get to know a bit more about the equipment of the car [_there_!](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/132502632370/thisisteal-inappropriatefangirlneeds) Some excitement over the window curtains arose and we have discussed why Gabe is keeping his hand on the shifter: [here ](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/133267616650/thisisteal-inappropriatefangirlneeds)**, of course it´s because Gablepot! The window curtains could be a plot point in a possible [smut](http://getdunkedonorelse.tumblr.com/post/133153381460/inappropriatefangirlneeds-thisisteal) fic, [open or not](http://getdunkedonorelse.tumblr.com/post/133294838340/inappropriatefangirlneeds-thisisteal) **.

"The Car Thing" even has a little soundtrack! [thisisteal](http://thisisteal.tumblr.com/) found " _[Stoplight Kisses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZA8Pvy4c0w)"_   and I added _"_[ _I could never be ashamed of you_ ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D-xLx1Bg9RSQ&t=NzYzM2ZmY2MwMTc5ZDAzNjM3YTE4MmFiYzY2MGFkMWQ0YzNlYzg4ZSw0SFlVV3pKdA%3D%3D)", and if you´re asking why the last one you can read that [in this post](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/137479223410/thisisteal-inappropriatefangirlneeds) (those nasty bullies .. **) .

* [thisisteal](http://thisisteal.tumblr.com/)´s posting of [this gorgeous](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/146276945945/thisisteal-gothamsnippets) and [that pretty](http://thisisteal.tumblr.com/post/146277782284/inappropriatefangirlneeds) back seat has inspired me to write "[White Chocolate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7299889/chapters/16579558)" (which also is an example for "Gabe the pillow" )

 

 **GABE THE ARTIST**  

Did you know that Gabe is a talented artist? He can draw and Oswald is his favourite motive. This idea has it´s origins in thisisteal´s Gabe Report [for s2ep03](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/135942687620/s02e03-gabe-report)! Thank you for this beautiful idea! Gabe is holding a pen and something that looks like a newspaper, one would thing he is solving crosswords but in fact he is sketching Oswald´s wonderful face.    
There is [a gifset post](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/131149785870/thisisteal-inappropriatefangirlneeds) that drew more attention to the idea: I brought up the question of how would Oswald react to finding out Gabe draws him & how would Gabe deal with Oswald standing model for him.    TEXT (2x)

Then we have "The Portrait", yes the portrait of Oswald that Gabe painted. Read about it [here](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/135380455360/hotgothamite-inappropriatefangirlneeds) and [here](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/135324844570/hotgothamite-inappropriatefangirlneeds), also read that I could not help but imagine another kind of portrait, yes a nude one.  TEXT  
More important read in those links that [hotgothamite](https://hotgothamite.tumblr.com/), who doubtlessly has plenty expertise on this topic has legitimized the idea of Gabe´s artistic talent and even provided these glorious pieces of artwork [here](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/135381222715/thisisteal-hotgothamite-thisisteal) (go read the artists beautiful commentary on this!) and [here.](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/135381067745/thisisteal-guanin-hotgothamite-oswald-has) [TEXT See also in those two links that we make things about Gobblepot as well, meaning I ´m so proud that we can have the mention of two ships in one post and everyone is happy and there is no drama]

So it is basically canon that Gabe has some sketchbooks, and one of those sketchbooks appeared in [that drabble of mine](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/144963797810/thisisteal-inappropriatefangirlneeds) TEXT (2x) (kinky)smut potential ..

 

**GABE´S DIARY **

Apart from that sketchbook Gabe has a diary. I think it was MillicentCordelia who started writing Diary entries.

I haven´t really contributed to this, all the other writers just get the tone so right.  
  "" _dear diary today the boss hit someone with a bat, he´s scary .. but he looks cute being scary, that does not make sense but it was somehow like this *scribble .. I might need a red pen""[xx](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/136530562195/s01e10-gabe-report) _ (TEXT)  
 I´d like to imagine that there are doodles and sketches in the diary as well!  
_"".. Me and Oswald. At home. (or maybe not everything like before we could get rid of one of the beds too, that´s not such a bad idea, and it seemed to work with the nerdy guy, note: maybe accidentally break the bed)_ "" [xx](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/136272082190/s02e10-gabe-report) (TEXT)  
"" _Dear Diary, Today Oswald went shopping with me, I´ve a new suit, I was not sure about this whole thing first but I had fun, boss even said I look good in the suit, I think it´s a bit much but I´m sure Os is right, and the fabric feels so nice_  
_Oswald was really patient, waited the whole time I tried on several suits (why do they make fitting rooms so tiny) and I think I should be really happy about it but there is this thing I can not stop thinking about_  
_boss put me into a suit today, dressed me up, that´s great but how do I get him to undress me?_  
_~~(Also is there an english Dr Sommer equivalent, a person teens can write too when having questions about sexuality n stuff, which lead´s to sometimes equally hilarious as frightening printed letters in the magazine, because my brain just made Gabe consult Dr Sommer about this little problem here~~ )"" // ""Maybe sometimes it´s Oswald´s fault as he orders him “Gabe please, would you dress properly for once” adding “because I can not concentrate on _any__ thing with those open buttons” in his head"" [xx](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/136945498775/attn) (TEXT)  
I really wonder what Gabe´s handwriting would look like ..  
"" ~~I´m sorry I´m hijacking the diary~~ Gabe makes it his goal to get one of Oswald´s signature sniffs: The third cologne and nothing. Maybe I should try something completely different. I´ve seen him sniff things. And people. Other people. And other people´s things. Why won´t he sniff me.""// "" Then there is this one day, this one glorious day that makes up for all the teasing. The day when Gabe returns home earlier because the guy on the kill list had already gotten run over by a truck, the day Gabe walks into his room and finds Oswald in his stuff being all like: [gif] Gabe is wise enough to just back away slowly and silently. He´s wise enough to not mention it .. yet."" [xx](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/136323488740/your-s01e7-gabe-report) (TEXT)

Other people are much more organized than me so there is already some collections of the tumblr posts on here:  
* [Dear Diary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4473572/chapters/10168082) by [leoben](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leoben/pseuds/leoben) & [Kai_Puppet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Puppet/pseuds/Kai_Puppet)  **  
***[Gabe´s Diary ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6020338/chapters/13811746)by[MillicentCordelia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MillicentCordelia/pseuds/MillicentCordelia) & [leoben](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leoben/pseuds/leoben)

Oh and this headcanon has spread far: A cosplay related mention [x](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/146380505312/kingofg0tham-no-gabe-i-have-not-seen-your)

 

**THE PRISON and THE SEA  **

This started after the Theo Galavan murder back then the bets were on Oswald going to Blackgate Penitentiary not Arkham and thisisteal brought up some lovely ideas about Oswald and Gabe being in prison together: [here](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/135472248355/blackgate) and [here](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/134270548390/thisisteal-inappropriatefangirlneeds) and some more about them being [cell mates here](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/135474073765/blackgate-part-ii) TEXT

Thisisteal found a way to connect this with the "Gabe the Artist" thing and this further mutated to "Gabe loves the sea" [with my added drabble ](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/135476211630/thisisteal-oswald-comes-back-to-their-cell)TEXT  
_I am still so motivated to writer more with this, but I can´t get a word down because I don´t know how to change this in fic structure but I´ve incorporated the idea in my Gablepot movie night draft which if ever finished will be linked here .. or added to the "Gablepot Goodies" depending on length_ _ **  
**_

 

**FASHION & FOOD & HOLIDAYS**

Since this is about Oswald there has to be something about food for example that Gabe cooks for him (eg. see below under thanksgiving) but there is one specific headcanon worth mentioning, the "Cannoli Thing". Once more Thisisteal´s eye for detail has led to a [great theory](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/133526610385/thisisteal-inappropriatefangirlneeds), (TEXT 2x food critic)  of them bonding over sweets. Also: [x](http://guanin.tumblr.com/post/133532311841/inappropriatefangirlneeds-thisisteal), [x](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/133481611860/watching-penguins-umbrella-and-i-always-giggle)

[Here](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/136853480900/gothams-gabe-the-babe) you can read about _Gabe´s wardrobe_ and various though about how he fits in with Oswald´s more stylish underlings.   
[Here](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/136409664130/thisisteal-millicentcordelia-gotham) a focus on his gloves.

[Here](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/134145924435/thisisteal-inappropriatefangirlneeds%20) (TEXT) you can read about how we could get Oswald into shorts (heat wave), and another idea related Fashion: Namely that Gabe is helpful when Oswald gets dressed, even in the most stressful times, like when he needed help after getting [shot](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/133930530250/gabe-was-so-excited-he-had-an-excuse-to-go-see)**.  
Some related fanart by Ana Godinho [x](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/134373358575/thisisteal-millicentcordelia-fanart-by-ana)

[Here ](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/136945498775/attn)1\. more on Gabe´s wardrobe,  2. Oswald´s thoughts on this and him going shopping with Gabe (TEXT & Text above at Diary)  
3\.  Thisisteal researched that "Business Holidays" ** is a thing for mobsters, and here you can read some idea´s where they could go TEXT .. _I really want to expand this very short drabble and write about the Rome and Paris thing .. and well here you have another example of "Gabe likes the sea"_  

Millicentcordelia had the glorious idea that he does not only care about the clothing but also about the make up: Gabe in [Sephora](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/140651831545/thisisteal-guanin-hotgothamite) (TEXT, _antiaging & stress I say .._ )

 

**GABE THE PILLOW**

While being kept in the GCPD holding cell in 01x11 Oswald slept on Gabe´s shoulder and Thisisteal has highlighted the [significance](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/132562142415/thisisteal-sorry-i-was-looking-at-a-fanfic) of this trope! A bit more about this and Gabe´s attitude in general [here](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/132563359885/thisisteal-inappropriatefangirlneeds).  
The general idea is that, napping on Gabe is super comfy.  
Like in my [tiny drabble here.](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/131682490215/thisisteal-millicentcordelia-replied-to-your) TEXT  
Surely it is more comfy than the one time Oswald slept on top of Maroni: here [TEXT](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/137756467490/millicentcordelia-fightingmachine-im-a) (OswaldsDiary)

Another idea about Oswald´s head on Gabe´s shoulder [x  
](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/134941029320/this-is-a-really-old-draft-i-think-id-regret-if-i)Fanart by Thisisteal [x](http://thisisteal.tumblr.com/post/135367665269)

Then there is " **The Soothing Bonsai Tree Thing"** , which is based on Harvey Bullocks comment in 01x11:  [x](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/132803061970/thisisteal-rydalmaine14-gobblepotfans), [x](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/146424519355/thisisteal-why-plot-bunny-gabe-goes-to-the), [x](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/132886802625/thisisteal-inappropriatefangirlneeds),

 

**CLEANING and COLOGNE**

Gabe wears Cologne and Thisisteal knows more about this. If Oswald likes it or not is another question, we all know about his sniffing. [x](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/136323488740/your-s01e7-gabe-report)  (Text see at diary)

Oswald murderous habits and Gabe´s involvement into them have been discussed plenty, here in Diary form and from that there started the idea of Gabe cleaning Oswald´s bloody clothing and/or bloody Oswald, [see my drabble here](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/136423648995/s01e19-gabe-report)  TEXT ( _I might just put this on here like it is ?! ..  ([x](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/136296882355/s01e19-gabe-report)) .. or maybe add something about how annoying blood stains are .. out damned spot out I say .._ )  
As you as well can see in this link this idea has been adapted into a lovely piece of [Fiction](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/136425817805/oswald-x-reader-imagine-cleaning-up-oswald-after) * with a tease of Gablepot. He has a drawer in Oswald´s room which arises some questions and speculation .. TEXT  
  
"The St(r)ain Thing": Gabe is strong and has big hands massages happen, and well this time I dumped the lovely Diary Entry into the smutty trash can (" _rubbing and chill_ ") which somehow circled full back to the dirty clothing thing, but now Gabe doesn´t do the cleaning but is responsible [for the stains.](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/136555716965/s01e12-gabe-report) TEXT ( _I really have to make something out of that hard to soft thing_ .. )  
And the stain thing made me dive more into the trash can to a [tiny smutty drabble](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/136854948435/s01e12-gabe-report) TEXT (f _rom stained fabric to no fabric to tongues .. there should be potential for more words_ .. ) Also in that last link please notice Thisisteal´s rhymes!

 If Gabe needs a break from housework, and really there is better things to after massage time [Edwina](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/136530562195/s01e10-gabe-report) could care about the laundry. 

 

**CARRYING and CARING and COMPETENCE  
**

Gabe to the rescue does not only happen for providing the right suits it happens all the time. These points have not only headcanons but meta as well.

Gabe carries Oswald several times, which is along with the pillow thing a really lovely source of inspiration. There even is fanart refering to this: [x](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/133337937610/thepoorstruggler-heres-to-gabe-for-the-swell)  
Like [here](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/140748173835/millicentcordelia-thisisteal-gabe-gifs), where Gabe throws the small bird over his shoulder and carries him out of Maroni´s restaurant.  
There is a [tiny drabble](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/136295291480/s02e03-gabe-report) about this I could maybe expand TEXT ( _passed out boss is worrying but nice bc touch .._ )  
(Wine  & caring [x](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/136530562195/s01e10-gabe-report), [x](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/135942687620/s02e03-gabe-report) TEXT (G _abe worried about his aclohol intake_ )

As seen in the last example he does not only carry he cares as well. And we think he cares most.  
He is kind [x](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/136841231055/oswald-x-reader-imagine-cleaning-up-oswald-after), he has been from the beginning and cares about Gertrud [x  
](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/133930512080/im-so-glad-gabe-is-still-with-oswald-i-have-a)Especially 02x07 has a scene that proofs Gabe cares about Oswald more than just about a boss and he´s good at caring. Not only is he is right hand when going after Galavan he shows understanding and compassion: [x](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/136271747050/s02e07-gabe-report) & [x  
](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/133483353695/thisisteal-sunlitroom-thisisteal-if-you)Now you might say this is impossible since Gabe just disappeared in s2, but the fandom knows more than the writers, let me assure you this has some reason and pains him: Discussion and better ideas than in the show [here](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/141457373445/thisisteal-sunlitroom-thisisteal), or some [there,](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/144901941270/i-know-now-why-gabe-wasnt-in-the-finale) or [something](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/133483902800/millicentcordelia-inappropriatefangirlneeds) about the (mis)use of minor characters  
Under the premise of Zsasz and Gabe read, and see a fanart by Thisisteal, about them after Oswald was missing after being shot by Galavan in [this tiny drabble](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/133150043910/thisisteal-inappropriatefangirlneeds) TEXT ( _Gabe cares so much that not even Zsasz can scare him_ .. _pls muse let me expand this_ )

Competence: Gabe is not just muscle he´s clever and competent as well, if you don´t believe me after the above examples read [this ](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/134949982900/s01e10-gabe-report)and [that](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/139865606615/millicentcordelia-inappropriatefangirlneeds) , which are specific about this topic.

Fanart of Zsasz & Gabe caring about a wounded Oswald [x](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/132538542645/zsaszlepot-fan-art-patch-up-the-boss)

 

**VARIOUS TIDBITS**

More related MUSIC that pooped up in the fandom: Gabe can sing [x](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/133930504000/kaipuppet-of-the-skirt-fort-thisisteal)  &  [x](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/132886802625/thisisteal-inappropriatefangirlneeds)  (that one is especially dear to me thisisteal found this song for me _and_ I actually can find some Gablepot in it)

Crack Crossover: That moment when you are too much focused on Gabe and totally confused when you read about Gabriel (Supernatural) and start to picture Oswald dealing with candy underwear: [x](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/134718296020/gabe-you-cannot-have-a-candy-bra-sent-to-my-work)

Top/Bottom Discourse: [x](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/144192277080/do-you-think-oswald-tops-or-bottoms-for-gabe) TEXT

Haptic Perception: Gabe likes how soft Oswald´s hair is  [x](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/132605318690/thisisteal-gabe-just-looks-amazed-that-any-of) TEXT

"The Piano Thing": In s1ep16 Oswald plays piano (Heart & Soul) while Gabe plays cards and I´ve introduced the thought that maybe Gabe is responsible for the [piano concert](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/135333160370/s01e16-gabe-report). TEXT  _I definitely have to do something with that .._ [x](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/135381812325/um-that-thing-you-wrote-about-gabe-being-the-one)

Celebrations:

"The Halloween Thing": I´m convinced Gabe would cut a perfect (movie depiction) [Frankenstein´s monster](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/131643604370/i-tried-to-write-some-halloween-related-gobblepot) TEXT    _first the GobblepotHalloween draft then this .._

Thanksgiving: Food and Charades with Zsasz and Gabe [x](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/133813440880/sunlitroom-inappropriatefangirlneeds) **

Christmas: Just for the records here is some glorious Christmas themed fanart by Selene Volturo [x](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/134272631580/millicentcordelia-oswald-catches-gabe-under-the), [x](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/134272612815/millicentcordelia-what-would-oswald-do-without), [x](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/134272606725/millicentcordelia-oswald-and-gabe-are-ready-for) and theiguanaamarillaart [x](http://theiguanaamarillaart.tumblr.com/post/135695485885/team-penguin-wishes-you-a-merry-christmas)there might be fiction as well but I´m still undecided how much guide this whole mess here should become  

Halloween: Frankenstein and his monster, Os dressing Gabe [x](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/131643604370/i-tried-to-write-some-halloween-related-gobblepot) **

* * *

 mercedes benz(done?) / car(done) / gablepot / gabe / gabblepot , gabe the babe (cleared)

 

**NEVERMIND THAT (not Gabe related)**

OTHER FICTION THINGS

<http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/tagged/Halloween/page/2>

<http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/tagged/napoleon>

<http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/tagged/perfume>

[http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/tagged/my-headcanons ](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/tagged/my-headcanons)

<http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/129807991065/gotham-twd>

[http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/135047714165/sunlitroom-inappropriatefangirlneeds guncrazycrossover](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/135047714165/sunlitroom-inappropriatefangirlneeds)

<http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/128393096335/gobblepot-greek-god-au>

<http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/tagged/movie-night>

more stuff to look through:

glitter .. muffin, hitman and penguin, peanut butter, gotham food / collage , ceiling of crazy

 

 

  
[Jim .. hot but disappointing](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/tagged/Jim-..-hot-but-disappointing) , ice cream, Gotham City Strippers , floof

& look in Jim & Zsasz **bookmark folder for more snippets! (tatoo & tie drabbles and more, clayface, flamingo)  
**

 


	2. White Chocolate (CAR)

**_White Chocolate_ **

_“It´s white_ ”, the indignation in Oswald´s voice was hard to miss. Gabe had ordered some changes, his focus mostly on the back seat since now he spent almost more time there than behind the steering wheel. Almost.

It had all started when he got ordered to drive Oswald to some place outside the city. His boss had talked about the kind of business he had to do there but Gabe did not remember what it had been, or at least he was not sure if he hadn´t mixed that up with some other place but there was one thing that was hard to forget.

Oswald had been stressed lately. He was more fidgety than usual, the circles under his eyes more prominent. The business was taking its toll and Oswald wasn´t getting any sleep either. More than once Gabe had found him passed out over his table, the wine glass still half full but the bottle completely empty. This was no way to get any real rest and some relaxation and recovery was something his boss needed badly. This was why a small pleased smile spread over Gabe´s lips when he saw in his rear view mirror that Oswald had fallen asleep. The path back to Gotham led them through a small forest, the moon lit the slightly curved street. Oswald had fallen into his slumber after the first few turnings. He looked so peaceful, as if all his troubles were forgotten, just until his head fell down on his shoulder and he jerked awake. Gabe missed the first time how Oswald blinked in disorientation; he had to keep an eye on the street after all. Oswald had tried to find a more comfortable position. Head leaning against the backrest, temples pressed against the window, nothing really worked he just kept jerking awake. Loosening the seat belt and lying down was out of question, the King of Gotham could not die in an ordinary car accident.

His troubles ultimately did not go unnoticed and Gabe kept an eye out for a fitting spot. As soon as he had found one he pulled over. The car was still shielded by the surrounding trees and the moonlight falling through their leaves had something eerie. Maybe it was its magic that made Oswald just play along. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation of the last weeks that kept Oswald from complaining when Gabe left the driver´s seat and went back to him. He did not dare to speak, partly because he did not want Oswald to recover from the sleepy haze he was still in and partly because he did not knew what to say anyway. He just wordlessly took the seat next to Oswald and guided his boss down until his upper body rested on his lap. He looked so small. Gabe had cursed himself that moment, his jacket. Why hadn´t he thought about that earlier? Oswald just dozily blinked a few times while he shifted carefully to take the piece of clothing off. Gabe curled the fabric into a small bundle and put the make shift pillow under his boss´ head. It should be more comfortable that way, and it somehow felt more respectful as well. 

He must have done something right because his boss drifted right back into his sleep. They could drive back in the morning just as well, Gabe thought. Maybe the boss would get more rest out here than he would with his bottle of wine back in Gotham. Oswald looked so different from when his head was lying on the table. Rarely had he seen his boss so relaxed. The summer night´s air filled the room, Gabe had opened the widows a bit. It had been quite hot in Gotham the last days and the chill night air felt well against his skin. Here in between the trees the temperature was noticeable cooler than it was in the city. No wonder people made holidays out here. Gabe watched Oswald breathing and those little twitches in his face, he must be dreaming, something pleasant it seemed. Gabe thought he should get some sleep too since he needed to be fit to drive them back home. He knew he could sleep sitting, it had never been a problem for him. Actually rather the opposite, every time he had been ordered to guard something it was such an easy thing just doze off in his chair, luckily he had been caught very rarely. But here, this was different. Gabe remembered that one night both of them had spent in the holding cell. He hadn´t noticed before waking up that Oswald´s head had been resting on his shoulder. There had been barely any time to recognize it. As soon as he had noticed it had been over. Oswald had woken up as well and he had jumped to greet Sal. This was different. Very different. Gabe felt wide awake and very very aware of the body sleeping in his lap, aware of all the spots Oswald and his own body touched. He was not sure if he had been that aware of anything like this before. How should he fall asleep under such circumstances? Just those stray strands falling into his eyes. They looked soft, like something that must be pleasant to touch. Oswald must put so many products into his hair to keep it spiked like this but despite that it looked so smooth. It still did seeing it so close. Gabe was wide awake, excited almost and very relaxed, it was weird feeling all that at the same time. He turned his head to look out of the window, eyes wandering along the horizon he still felt the steady breathing. After quite a while the soothing and calming effect of this took over. With the soft noises of the forest and the mild breeze rusting through the leaves adding to that slumber eventually found Gabe as well.

It happened more often after that night, that Gabe had to drive Oswald to some place outside the city and it usually ended with Oswald sleeping on the back seat. It got more and more easy for Gabe to fall asleep fast but he kept feeling this strange excitement that had been there the first time and he just would not grow tired of watching Oswald in his sleep.

This all had been on the old back seat. Beautiful tufted leather with a reddish tint. It looked really well, fit into the car perfectly but it was also rather sturdy. Surely well suited to sit and drive but not the most cozy place to take a nap. Moreover there was a noticeable gap in between the seats. It was neither very wide nor deep but it was there. Gabe was big enough to try cover it with his form but things could be much more comfortable. And this was what the new one would be. The leather was tender and the cushions were soft. There were no gaps or dents on the seating surface. The ridges were only visible but you did not feel them. It would be comfortable, Oswald would see that.

“ _Just try it, boss_ ”, Gabe suggested.

The colour was never mentioned again after that. Until Gabe realized that the indignation maybe had been due to foresight rather than aesthetic displeasure. Oswald ate and drank plenty in the car, this day he had brought a box of chocolate. It was still a very hot summer day and after Oswald had left the car, it was a delicate matter, one of words not muscle, he had said; Gabe was left with some very noticeable chocolate stains, but that was alright. Leather could be cleaned, and what did it matter if the white wasn´t in pristine condition anymore, it surely wasn´t something to lose sleep over.

 

[](http://inappropriatefangirlneeds.tumblr.com/post/146276945945/thisisteal-gothamsnippets)    [x](http://thisisteal.tumblr.com/post/146277782284/inappropriatefangirlneeds)

☂

 

* * *

 

Notes: No one asked this but I just want to tell you that I chose " _White Chocolate_ " because it starts with white and ends with chocolate and this is a true statement about both the title and the fic. And this really pleases me ^^, also despite not appearing in the fiction white chocolate is one of my favorite sweets. 


End file.
